


【瀚冰HE】先婚后爱梗（中）

by JDfire



Category: Real Person Fiction, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDfire/pseuds/JDfire





	【瀚冰HE】先婚后爱梗（中）

【瀚冰HE】先婚后爱（中）

后来季肖冰是被高瀚宇扶着回去的，这晚上陆陆续续射了三四次，活这么大就没那么放纵过，搞得他浑身发软，脚底虚浮。

用大腿那什么交的弊端就是大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤都被磨到通红，甚至还有点疼。

高瀚宇趁着季肖冰睡着的时候下楼去买了药，进屋一看到盖着被子只露出一截手臂的季肖冰差点又硬了。

他慌忙拆了药，把被子轻轻掀开，被子下是不着寸缕的身体，两条腿可能因为疼没有挨着，而是微微摆开一点。

高瀚宇看着那通红的皮肤有点心疼，他挤了药膏在手上，忍着胯间的胀痛开始给季肖冰上药。

这过程是幸福又痛苦的，季肖冰因为累睡得很熟，几乎是任人摆布的状态，高瀚宇给他上药时手总不慎碰到那腿间已经睡着的家伙。

它蛰伏在草丛里，软趴趴的，颜色比肤色稍微深一点，高瀚宇看着看着就笑了起来，温柔地俯下身吻了吻这宝贝。

“嗯……”季肖冰哼哼了一声，想要转个方向继续睡，被高瀚宇一条胳膊不着痕迹挡了。

他翻身失败，闭着眼睛皱了下眉，为了姿势舒服点竟然把腿打得更开了。

高瀚宇眼睛都要瞪出来，从他这个角度已经隐隐约约能看到季肖冰身下那小嘴儿，那个他在温泉池里一直想插但是没敢插的地方。

既然都不小心看到了，就肯定憋不住要使坏。高瀚宇就着手上残留的药膏，轻轻抹了点儿在季肖冰那处。

药膏是凉的，被这一刺激，季肖冰终于有点儿迷糊要醒了，高瀚宇一惊，赶忙收了作妖的手，毫不犹豫又啃上了季肖冰的唇。

—————————————————————

感觉自从过了温泉包间那晚，两人之间的关系突然变了，高瀚宇开始明着对季肖冰好，尽自己可能照顾他的一切，时不时揩点油或者偷亲一口，而季肖冰也没有排斥，偶尔还会回应。

突然间这蜜月似乎就有了意思，两人熟悉了，高瀚宇话也变多了，季肖冰这才发现高瀚宇其实就是个话唠，还特别爱笑，那笑声极有感染力，明明不知道他在笑什么也会不由自主跟着笑。

每次笑完了，高瀚宇的眼睛都是黏在季肖冰脸上，他觉得季肖冰笑起来特别好看，漂亮的眼睛眯起来，嘴巴张开露出一排白牙，看得他每次都忍不住抱过来亲上一口。

两人就像刚热恋的小情侣，除了没有打到本垒这条，别的地方都做到了。

老板给他们订了海岛一条龙的旅游项目，可以自己定时间去景点，不用傻子一样跟团玩，提前一天打电话就行。

可是两人在明天去哪儿玩上出了分歧，高瀚宇想去冲浪，季肖冰只想去岛中心的山里喂大象。

“大象有什么好喂的啊？北京动物园不也可以喂大象吗？”

季肖冰冷冷瞥了他一眼，刚刚还在反抗的人立马怂了，老老实实拿着手机去订导游。

这海岛的大象都是野生的，被本地人在山脚圈了个圈，游客就顺着里面栈道走，运气好能看到野象群，运气不好啥也看不到，就只能体会下热带雨林的感觉。

季肖冰以为这儿大象都是那种拴好的，出发前还特意去买了提香蕉，路上抵不住旁边某奶狗的热烈视线投喂了一根，结果到了大山入口才知道里头不让随便投喂。

山里头气温比外面低，高瀚宇牵了季肖冰的手，美其名曰说给他暖暖，实际上那不老实的手指也不知道在人家掌心里勾了多少下。

“老高啊，”季肖冰突然这么一称呼，把还在偷摸揩油的人吓了一跳。

“怎，怎么了？”

雨林再冷也比内地热得多，高瀚宇偷偷看季肖冰今天的穿着，难得他下面穿了条宽松的大短裤，上面配的衬衣，里头想必又穿了件打底背心。

季肖冰的骨架小，手腕脚腕都很细。

他叫了高瀚宇一声又没说话了，东张西望忙着看雨林风景，高瀚宇抓到好机会，手上牵着朝夕梦想的手，眼里还不住瞥那又白又细的脚腕。

雨林不大，毕竟只是在海岛上，他们跟着走了一截，后半路都坐的观光车，一直到出了山也没见着大象影子。

季肖冰瘪瘪嘴有点失落，高瀚宇眼睛一亮，又提出了去冲浪的提议。

现在是中午，吃个饭再去冲浪时间倒是挺合适，反正大象也看了（虽然并没看到），季肖冰也没别的娱乐项目想玩，还不如去长长见识。

去海滩的路上季肖冰才发现自己给蚊子咬了，今早出门时候他看高瀚宇也穿的短裤，以为雨林里没什么蚊虫，哪知道原来这蚊虫还看人。

季肖冰在那儿挠腿，高瀚宇自然也发现了，他一下车就直奔便利店买了药膏，然后不顾季肖冰的反抗在大街上给他涂了药。

季肖冰的脚腕是真实的细，刚才在山里还只能是看，没想到现在就可以上手摸了，高瀚宇擦着药脑子里已经浮想联翩，直到头上挨了不轻不重一下才回过神来。

“药涂到没被咬的地方有用吗？”

因为没看到大象，季大爷今天是略微不爽的，高瀚宇最怕看他面无表情的脸，赶忙站起身拉着人去海滩。

淡季的海滩没多少人，一眼望过去只有两三对情侣在散步，看着还是挺让人开心的。

高瀚宇跑去租了板，一边胳肢窝夹一块又屁颠屁颠跑过来，老远就看见季肖冰被人搭讪了！

他刚换了泳裤，正坐在遮阳伞下面涂防晒，突然就来了个金发碧眼的外国女孩儿，问需不需要帮忙涂。

高瀚宇赶忙跑近，也不知道他们说了什么，就看那女孩儿眼睛上下打量了他一番，然后在季肖冰面前一挺胸膛，把那D cup的胸一甩，转身走了。

“她说什么呢？”

季肖冰没接话，笑着把防晒霜扔过来：“帮我涂下，背上我够不着。”

这么好的差事哪有人不愿意，高瀚宇立马笑嘻嘻接过防晒霜，给季肖冰从上到下仔仔细细涂了一遍。

因为常年健身，高瀚宇手掌上有一层薄薄的茧子，被这一双大手沾了防晒霜抹在身上，舒服得季肖冰直想呻吟出声。

高瀚宇瞧着手下的人眼睛都眯起来了，心情越发开心，就着这个姿势偷偷亲了一口，难得大爷没有反抗，还伸出舌头在他嘴上舔了一下。

赤裸裸的性暗示！

高瀚宇激动了，甚至都不想冲什么浪了，冲浪哪有回酒店大床上跟季肖冰玩有意思？

季肖冰的泳裤挺中规中矩，条纹的，也不是三角裤，唯一有情趣的是这裤子还挺紧。

高瀚宇抱着冲浪板走在后面，看他那微翘的臀瓣扭得起劲，特别想上手摸一摸。

只不过在他正准备摸一把满足自己心愿之前，季肖冰已经两三步冲进了大海里。

大多数内地人民对于海基本都有种与生俱来的喜爱，季肖冰也不例外，这海水被阳光照得暖暖的，站在水里一点儿不觉得冷，偶尔有被浪卷过来的贝壳沙石砸到腿上也是轻悠悠的，平添一股惬意。

季肖冰不指望自己第一次冲浪就能像电影里那样站着迎接浪花，于是乖乖在高老师的指导下趴在板子上，全靠两条手臂奋力划。

高老师已经完全忘了自己一开始要来冲浪的初衷，他站在不深的海水里推着面前这块板，板上趴着他喜欢的人，喜欢的人难得笑得眼睛都找不见，被呛了几口海水也毫无影响。

“我承认你这次说得对，”季肖冰从冲浪板上滑下来，被高瀚宇虚扶了下腰，接着说：“这个真的好玩，真的不错，我们明天还来。”

两人各自拿着自己的板子，季肖冰主动牵了高瀚宇的手，一想到他比自己小两岁就总有种牵着弟弟回家的错觉。

他不知怎么地突然想起那天在温泉池，这个看似黏人的弟弟把自己按在池边上打桩的场景，突然就红透了耳朵尖。

高瀚宇没注意到，因为他远远又看见了刚刚那个来搭讪的外国女孩儿，那女孩儿也在看他们，眼神还顺着看到了他们牵着的手。

高瀚宇得意地一抬头，挣了被牵着的手，改成搂腰，季肖冰的腰也很细，腰间还有手感极好的软肉，把他搂在怀里，两人现在又光着膀子，肌肤相贴的，别提多带劲了。

回酒店以后季肖冰就开始哼哼手疼，他整个大爷一样靠在沙发上，抱着手臂一通瞎捏，酸痛没减轻倒感觉快被自己掐青了。

高瀚宇自己也疼，跟酒店大堂买了板膏药上楼，感觉这趟出来玩，他俩就是一直擦药上药的，除却有一次是人为因素。

房间里开了空调，季肖冰不热了，终于起身去找衣服穿上，刚把短裤脱了准备换长裤呢，后背突然抵上了一个人。

这人肌肉发达，腹肌胸肌应有尽有，两只手还不老实想往他大腿上摸。

“白日宣淫啊你？”季肖冰迅速转身，双手一推，巧妙地逃离了某人的怀抱。

他裤子还没穿上，这会儿只穿了条纯黑色的四角裤，因为刚刚动作的原因，内裤后腰稍稍被拽下去了一点，露出隐隐约约的臀缝。

高瀚宇眼角瞥见床头柜上还没开封过的润滑膏，终于不再忍耐，一个饿虎扑食，捞过那还想往外溜的人扔到了大床上。

这房间订的是夫妻套房，这床自然也是king size大床，床身稳固，面积够大，保证待会儿做某事时不会发出扰人兴趣的咯吱声。

季肖冰本来就没站稳，被猛地扑倒进松软的被褥里时甚至还有点发懵，直到屁股一凉才反应过来。

他吓了一大跳，手忙脚乱想找东西把下身遮住，两人自从那天亲密了以来就一直没有更进一步，他也思考过，但是一想到自己屁股要被插进个东西，就觉得暂时还是不太能接受。

但是这会儿已经由不得季肖冰了，就在他扑腾着想找东西时，高瀚宇已经稳准快地一把抓住了他脚腕，略微一用力，季肖冰就成了跟他面对面，双腿大开的姿势。

挣扎已无用，季肖冰抬手挡在了自己脸上，他长这么大还从没做过那么羞耻的姿势，如果可以的话现在能就地晕倒就好了。

高瀚宇看着季肖冰露出一点儿的耳朵尖，红得什么似的，他叹了口气俯下身，在耳边轻轻道：“季哥哥，别害羞啊……”

季肖冰不理他，手捂得更紧了，还想把脸扭到一边。

高瀚宇哪能如他意，也不强迫，干脆从他没遮住的地方开始一点点亲吻，吮他耳朵尖，吸他紧绷的脖颈。

因为手都忙着挡脸去了，季肖冰的胸前没有任何遮挡，暗粉色的乳粒受了冷气刺激，骄傲地立着，看一眼都让人想亵渎。

高瀚宇也照做了，他先用舌头轻轻顺着乳晕舔了一圈，感受到季肖冰身体微微发抖后，又坏心地用牙齿磨着乳尖，磨得季肖冰忍不住倒吸气后才放过他，改用唇瓣去吮吸。

另一边没被嘴巴照顾的乳头也没落下，高瀚宇带了茧子的手捏住它轻轻揉搓着，时不时还小小拽一拽，感受它慢慢充血变肿。

又咬又吸了半晌，季肖冰终于放下手去推高瀚宇脑袋，他脸色潮红，还在努力维持着严肃，想要让人下去，或者该干嘛干嘛，没必要搞那么多前戏。

“真的没必要？”高瀚宇说着，低头舔了舔季肖冰的嘴唇，还故意往里伸了舌头，却很快又离开。

“没必要，我是男的，你舔我那儿我又不会有感觉。”

高瀚宇笑了起来，哈哈哈哈哈的魔音差点没把气氛破坏透，等他笑完了，看着恼羞成怒的季肖冰，终于决定不戳破他，就按他说的来，该干嘛干嘛。

高瀚宇直入主题，伸手拿了个枕头垫在季肖冰身下，掰着他的腿直接就按上了那没被人开发过的小口。

季肖冰一个激灵，下意识想后退，被高瀚宇一把拽回来，手指按摩了几下，就着润滑膏就进了一指。

那感觉特别微妙，季肖冰屏住了气，紧张到浑身绷紧，直到被高瀚宇小声安抚着才又放松下来。

高瀚宇一边忙着开拓后面，同时也没忘了前面半硬着的东西。

他先从囊袋开始，从根部那儿轻轻往上撸，配合着手上剩余的润滑膏一气儿撸到顶端，再在那小眼上微微抠弄一下，就如愿以偿听到季肖冰一声轻喘。

“你是……自己弄过多少次啊，那么熟练。”

前后都被夹击了也一定要还手的季肖冰，此刻一手紧抓床单，另一手挡在眼睛上，不敢看高瀚宇，不敢看这个跟他住在同一屋檐下快两年的人是怎么让他舒服的。

高瀚宇有点委屈，加快了手上的动作，道：“之前你不喜欢我，我每次看到你洗完澡穿个浴袍出来都难受，只能自己解决。”

“谁说我现在就喜欢你了？”

高瀚宇语气一转，尾音都带了上扬：“不喜欢我你会同意我这么摸你吗？”

话刚说完，底下初步的扩张工作已经基本完成，高瀚宇撕了套套戴上，扶着自己的阴茎小心翼翼对准季肖冰那小口，慢慢塞进去了一个头。

还是紧，但是特别暖和，高瀚宇呼了口气，一看季肖冰已经疼到没功夫挡脸，他现在紧咬着牙，下巴微抬，眼睛也禁闭着，穴口随着肉棒的进入紧张得不断收缩，夹得高瀚宇冷汗都要下来了。

“别紧张……呼，宝贝儿，你要把我夹断了。”

高瀚宇拍了拍季肖冰屁股，又俯下身充满温柔地交换了一个吻，才终于将他再次安抚下来，一狠心猛地一挺，至此，两人终于是完完全全结合了。

进去的时候刚好擦到某个地方，季肖冰爽得一下忘了忍耐，一声呻吟破口而出，连着前边那物的顶端也渗出些许液体来。

高瀚宇两手撑在季肖冰耳边，看着身下人充满情欲的眼睛，下身不断挺动，撞得季肖冰嘴里的声音都跟着一起晃。

太舒服了，高瀚宇觉着，人生最舒服的一刻不过也就如此了。

射的时候高瀚宇及时退出来，只射在了穴口，看着自己白色的液体黏糊糊沾在季肖冰屁股上，内心深处一种奇异的感觉似乎也生了出来，过电一般流过全身，使得他再次低头吻过季肖冰全身，把他每个敏感点都牢记在心，舔弄得他叫了一次又一次。

 

TBC.


End file.
